This could ruin everything
by FlirtyOreo23
Summary: "She looked up and saw his glistening teal eyes. They looked even more beautiful in the rain. Without thinking any longer, she let him inside." What will happen when a certain bad boy shows up at Courtney's house with no power or parents? R&R ONE-SHOT unless you want more ;)


Courtney was sitting on her new, suede couch watching old federal cases of her father's while painting her toenails her favorite shade of nude.

It was the night before the big mock trial at school and she wanted to look and be perfect. _Like she wasn't already._

"The evidence showed that the witness never stepped foot at the crime scene!" yelled the lawyer from the television screen.

"Well, duh" Courtney said to herself, "you already went over that about a million times".

Courtney sighed with disapproval.

As soon as the jury was about to state their conclusion, the power went out.

"UGH!" an aggravated Courtney yelled.

Courtney got up, careful not to ruin her polished pinkies, and made her way to the kitchen. She thought about going out to the electrical box, however, she realized it was outside and the storm was beating down.

"Damn this stupid storm!" Courtney screamed throughout her empty house. No one was home so she didn't care if she swore.

She was able to find some candles and lit them.

A chime was heard coming from her Blackberry.

_Storm is coming in hard. Have to stay out in the city tonight. I will see you tomorrow after work._

_-Dad_

She sighed and decided to head up to her room. She didn't have any power and light was limited so what was she supposed to do? As she made her way to the top of the stairs, she heard a knock on her door.

"_Seriously. Who could be out during this storm?" _Courtney thought to herself.

She went downstairs and opened the door.

_Duncan. That's who. _

Courtney's eyes widened in shock to the sight of a delinquent on her doorstep.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan said with a wink and smirk.

Courtney thought twice about slamming the door on him and leaving him outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused Courtney.

Duncan looked down and spoke with a slight sadness in his tone, "Pops threw me out because he heard about my new arrest. I was out walking to Geoff's house because he said that he would let me stay with him but then this fucking storm rolled in and now I'm here."

"Oh no. No! No! NO." Courtney shook her head, "There is no way I am letting you in this house!"

"Cmon babe, it's only for the night I promise and then I will be out of your hair."

Courtney thought about the situation at hand.

"_Duncan. Sleeping over while my dad is gone. Sounds like trouble."_

"Make a decision, Princess, I'm getting wet out here!" the boy said slightly aggravated.

She looked up and saw his glistening teal eyes. They looked even more beautiful in the rain. Without thinking any longer, she let him inside.

"I knew you wouldn't get rid of me, Princess." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

He threw his bag on the ground and made himself comfy on the couch.

"Hey! That is NEW SUEDE!" Courtney screamed. Now she was aggravated.

"Mello your yellow, babe." He said coolly as he reached for the remote to the tv.

Once he saw that the tv would not come on he said, "Your tv is busted." Duncan threw the remote back on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"The power is out, in case you haven't noticed the multiple candles around my house."

"I thought you were just trying to be romantic." He chuckled and winked.

On the outside, Courtney showed her disgust but on the inside, she melted. That wink got her every time.

She checked her watch and it was 7:34 pm.

It was too early to go to bed and with Duncan in her house, she had to keep both eyes on him.

"So what do you want to do?" Courtney asked to break the silence.

"Wanna make out?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrow.

"Ugh, seriously, Duncan you need to stop quoting the show."

"Whatever, speaking of, did you hear about the new show Chris is doing?"

"Oh, that new reality show about the mermaids?"

Duncan laughed. "Yeah! And how people found out they were just interns in fake tails!?"

Now Courtney was laughing. "When did this happen?" She questioned.

"Last week! They got it all on film too when Canada Entertainment News confronted Chris about it! His face was PRICELESS."

They both were rolling on the ground, gasping for breath.

On the floor, their eyes locked on each other.

"Court-" Duncan whispered as he went to move a piece of hair from her face.

She turned away and said, "Duncan, stop. You really hurt me on TDWT. I'm not ready to get back together."

"I'm not with Gwen anymore and that was over a year ago!" Duncan got up and sat on the couch.

"I know, and I am sorry that I hold a grudge but that's just me."

"I know! That's why I want to be with you! I love your uptightness! And how you won't take shit from anyone about anything!" Duncan was on his feet now. "I want you back, Princess! I love yo-"

Duncan stopped. He couldn't believe that he just told Courtney he loved her.

Courtney couldn't believe he just told her he loved her.

"Duncan?" a hesitant Courtney said as she stood to meet his eyes.

"I should have never come. It sounds like the storm is letting up. I can make it to Geoff's." He tried to push past Courtney but she wouldn't let him go by.

She grabbed his collar and molded her lips into his.

She pulled away and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you too".

He lifted Courtney on top of him and carried her to her room. They made out the entire way.

Once they made it to her room, he threw her on the bed and tore off his shirt.

"Duncan, I am, uh- not, um, experienced with this." Courtney said shyly.

"Oh, well if you aren't ready, Princess, I understand."

She pulled him close. "I'm ready."

Courtney woke up tired and looked at her clock.

The time was 7:41 am.

"Shit! I need to get to the trial!" She screamed. "DUNCAN!"

The teal-eyed cutie shot open his eyes and fell off the bed.

"What?! Where's the fire?!"

"There's no fire! I am going to be late to the trial!" Courtney said as she scrambled to get dressed.

Duncan looked over at the clock.

"Babe, I usually don't even wake up for another 15 minutes. You will be fine"

"That's 7:56 am. You do realize school starts at 8:00?"

"Let's just say that the school stopped caring about my tardies a loooooong time ago." He snickered.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Brown or black suit?" She turned to Duncan.

"Black." He said as he slipped on his pants from yesterday.

"Brown it is." Courtney slipped into her suit and dashed downstairs.

"You making coffee, babe?" Duncan shouted from upstairs, still getting dressed.

"Coffee makes me nervous! It would mess up my cool." Courtney grabbed a bagel and her book bag and ran out the door.

_Because you are SO cool right now._ Duncan thought to himself and ran out to meet Courtney in the car.

"So, last night was pretty incredible huh babe?" Duncan said with a wink.

"Yeah yeah sure." Courtney uttered mindlessly as she drove to school going at least 12 miles above the speed limit.

"For a first timer, you aren't bad. We may have to pull over and have a little recap sesh" Duncan said suggestively.

She hit him on the back of the head. "Duncan, I'm not doing you in this car."

"Ouch! Just a suggestion, Princess."

They got to school and Courtney jumped out of the car and ran to the gym.

It was 7:54 and everyone was taking their seats.

She fast walked to her place and the trial began.

The judge boomed, "Courtney, your witness please."

Courtney stood up confidently, shoulders back and her head high.

"The defendants would like to call Barton Knight up to the stand."

Barton makes his way to the podium and sits down.

"Where were you March 19th at 6:50 pm?" Courtney questions.

"Um, I was at home watching the new episode of MerWhat, you know that new McClain show?"

"I know the show, I also know that you are lying."

Courtney presented a tape to the judge.

"This video has a time stamp to when you entered the crime scene."

Low conversation was heard throughout the "court".

A sly smirk grew on Courtney's face. She knew she would win.

"Any other questions for the witness, Courtney?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor. Barton, what were you do-" Courtney suddenly felt sick. "what were you d-" Courtney couldn't choke it down, she ran out of the gym and into the bathroom.

She ran into a stall and threw up.

She began to get really worried. She was a totally germaphobe and didn't have a cold so what was it?

She thought about the night before.

_Did we use protection?_ She thought to herself.

She touched her stomach.

_Shit._

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS! SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR LEAVE IT HERE? TELL MEH :D**


End file.
